Missing Memories Vocaloid FanFiction
by YumeFanFicSociety
Summary: Hatsune Miku is an android in our world but she tries to find out if she was ever like us, human. Her journey began with her fathers death and the immediate discovery of fellow androids, from here they are known as Vocaloids. However, will Miku be able to find her missing memories alongside her life as an idol? This is 'Yume's' first FanFiction, please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My only memory I have is the loss of my father, as the darkness surrounds me and him. Eventually it consumed him and I walked towards a dim light that shone in the distance. It felt warm. Was it a path? One for me to follow as I walk into that light. I hear a mumble behind me, as the darkness tried to reach out to me. My fathers last words unclear as I walk away. However my now robotic heart started to hurt and drew me to look in the direction of his broken words.

"Go forward my daughter, you may not be human now but you shall shine, shine brighter as you walk into the future. My dear Hatsune". My heart wanted me to stay but my body knew I couldn't stand still any longer. I needed to hear them words, the tears shower down my face and I ran back towards the light.

That is it...I am not human, but I am now Hatsune Miku. The girl who needs a purpose in life.

"I may not be human but I shall get through it, father. I will find them memories scattered around, no matter how far I have to search" I smiled even though it felt like I was leaving a piece of me behind, an important piece. I was dying, even though I am just a robot I felt my heart break. "I love you father, goodbye."

I stumbled into the light and let out a cry. These tear overflow out of my eyes, that only memory. My one treasure. My chest is tight and I want to fall. However as I look up I knew the scenery had changed, the darkness was gone. Confused I noticed strange objects falling around me, they felt warm, just like the light that brought me here.

Still unaware of my surroundings as passing people stare at me, suddenly my head starts to hurt as I recall colours and sounds in my head. Small parts of names form; I guess I haven't remembered everything though. I just have to wait a bit longer, I know if I find someone I knew they I sound gain something back.

That aim in mind, I peered around to notice a blue blur emerge from behind what appears to be a tree.

"It can't be" I muttered to myself. "This person seems familiar". I ran towards the figure, getting closer I can make out that he is male. He has to be, a simple name starts to form in the back of my mind. I cannot be certain but I shout it anyway. "KAITO".

He turned around surprised. I leap back losing my footing, then falling. He reaches out but I knew he couldn't catch me in time; I shut my eyes and hope for the best. Expecting the hard ground to injure me it came as a surprise when I felt hands around my waist. Comforting my fall. I swiftly turned my head and it turns out to be another one. (Another person like me)

"Ouch" He murmured the shock on his face but he realised pretty quickly who I was. "Miku-nee?"

As more forgotten memories rush though my brain, joy filled up inside. At this point I don't know a lot about myself but his voice and hands. They were just right, I knew that he is a special person to me.

I smiled, please I managed to stand up. "I found you, Len"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Well that makes everyone now" Kaito grins; I can't help but smile back. So there is more of us, I wonder what they are like…are they as kind as Len or Kaito, maybe they are even nicer. A gust of wind blows more petals around my feet; they were soft, brushing up against my leg. Somehow it felt comforting, then a shocking realisation came into mind, I started to panic.

"That reminds me, I haven't got anywhere to stay" I looked around, looking at Len and Kaito for reassurance "What am I going to do?" Len grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him; I can tell he is trying to get me to calm down. I can see that people have started to stare at me, I am such an idiot, and I am drawing to too much attention to myself. Len lifted my head up and we were staring right at each other.

"Miku-nee, calm down and come with us" He smiled "We know a place you can stay, it is really close". He took my hand and started running, he shouted back to Kaito who has started to follow us.

Kaito shouted something back but we were already quite far ahead and couldn't hear him. We ran for ages and I was starting to get tired, I was ready to collapse as he dragged me around a corner, down a dark alley way. He pointed ahead, at a really big apartment building. I guess that is where we are going. It only took us a minute to get to main road from here; these moving vehicles gave me a rush of excitement. I haven't seen anything like it, this place is amazing!

"We are nearly there Miku-nee" It seems like we lost Kaito all together, he can't be too far behind. From the darkness of the alley way a strange figure emerged, Kaito. It didn't take him long to catch up, to my surprise. Another car passed my face, then suddenly…

"Look out!" Somehow that voice sounds familiar, I twisted my head to look who it was but it was too late…

CRASH!

I fell back, it took me by surprise. I closed my eyes as I fell into his arms, lens arms…

When I woke up we were outside a door of an apartment, at this moment in time I was still drowsy. I lifted my head to see who was carrying me...

"Len!" I was shocked; to be honest I wouldn't have expected him to be this strong. My face starts to burn up, he feels so warm. He opens the door, it creaks slightly and we enter. It is much more modern than I expected and the smell of food fills the house. I'm so hungry; I haven't had anything since I came out of that place. He lowered me onto the sofa, I am positive by this time by face was completely red. I attempt to hide my face (but failed).

I have had a long day; I am so tired; maybe I should just sleep here. I just managed to hear him say Good Night. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up, it was still dark, my mind still slumbering, and my body unresponsive and lifeless but yet I could still sense things around me. I thought of going to back to sleep when I felt something move next to me. My eyes made a figure that looked very familiar, it was Len. I somehow managed to smile, him being so close to me to ease the shock of this strange new world.

I woke to the smell of pancakes; it seemed to be morning as far as I could tell. It was sweet, I sat up…still in a slight daze and looked around. By this point Len had moved from my feet and has headed towards the kitchen, I soon followed. He handed me a plate full with these pancakes, piping hot.

I had only just finished when Kaito burst in, a slightly worried look on his face as he turned to Len.

"Len, why are you still here, we need to get to the studio!" He grabbed Len by the collar and rushed out. I ran after them into the hallway but soon lost them….turning my head, I started to grow worried. Plodding back, I realized I forgot to get dressed, now that I think about it. Who got me undressed after I fell unconscious, and whose pyjamas are these.

Wondering all the way back, with only that small thought on my mind…..once I got back to the flat. It was silent; by this time that small tired daze was pretty much gone. A rumble coming from the kitchen caught me off guard and I peered around the corner to spot a woman. She looked around 18 or so with short brown hair.

"Um…." I muttered, but she didn't seem to notice "Umm….who are you?" She flinched and turned around slowly, a guilty look on her face as she brought out of the fridge…a can.

"Why hello there" She replied "Are you new here, I'm Meiko, nice to meet you" Clinging onto the can.

And lets end it there….to be continued next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on Vocaloid: Missing Memories

Len and Kaito have left Miku in the flat, well that is what she thinks but to her shock she meets another person, Meiko. Who was too busy raiding the fridge to notice her coming in?

I stared at the woman raiding the fridge, she seemed worried. This silence was way too awkward; I'm not used to it. She removed her hand from the fridge and I notice that she was a beer bottle in her hand. Is she a thief?

"Um...So" She started to talk but I just stared at her with a blank face. Sweat marks grew on her face as she continued. "Nice to meet you, I'm Meiko. I'm a friend to Kaito and Len who live her, right? They do live here? I got the wrong flat, oh dear?" She panicked, I walked towards her, nodded but she seemed confused.

"You have the right place, this is Len and Kaito's flat but that isn't the point, you're stealing out there fridge" I mumbled at first, she looked at her watch. Meiko then grabbed the back and swiftly ran it out the door; the only thing wrong with this situation...is that...she dragged me along with her.

"No time to explain, I'm late and I'm taking you with me" Tightening her grasp she ran as fast as she could, I couldn't keep up. My legs were dragging on the path.

"Wait, where are we going" I started getting dizzy, what is going on?

"Oh didn't I tell you, we are going to where I work" She replied but still my head was spinning. THAT ISN'T A PROPER ANSWER! What if this is a kidnapping, I'm stuck...help.

Finally we made it to our destination, I'm panting like a dog. This is so embarrassing. So where are we? I looked up and to my delight we ended up at some sort of recording studio (well I'm guessing so as it says recording studio on the outside). Len briefly explained something like this to me; it is where I can sing.

"Can we go in?" I asked Meiko who was still catching her breath. She nods but I'm not too sure if she heard me properly. I rushed in any way to see Len and Kaito talking to some guy. Shouting, I called their names. At first they did notice me. Quickly I ran towards them, Len turned and I tripped over my own feet, Landing on him.

"Ehhhh..." I started unexpectedly blushing, attempting to get up I pushed down on his chest as stood up. He was sat on the floor, looking slightly worried.

"Miku-Chan what are you doing here?" He inquired.

"Well...umm...I was brought here..." I answered but he didn't seem convinced.

At that point Meiko entered the building holding the can of beer from earlier.

"MEIKO" Kaito shouted as she walked towards him.

"Oh, so there you are newbie" Meiko blanked out what Kaito just said and turned to me.

"You brought her here" Len asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah, so what...she...kind of...spotted me raiding your fridge again" Meiko looked at her feet so she didn't see Kaito shaking his head in disappointment. "Well anyway why don't you let her sing, she seemed excited when she entered"

"I don't see why not" The person that Kaito and Len were talking to earlier said, he turned at me. Frozen in shock, I didn't know what to do. "She has potential."


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on Vocaloid: Missing Memories**

**After Miku found a mysterious figure raiding the fridge in the flat she was staying in she was introduced to a new friend, MEIKO. Suddenly Miku was captured and dragged along with the person she had just met. They ended up at a recording studio where Meiko worked to see Len and Kaito speaking to a new face. Shocked they stared at Miku and Meiko who burst through the door.**

"I think she should give it a try" The new male person looked overjoyed as he stepped towards me. He reached his hand out and pulled me into a small recording room. "Just wait here and we will be with you in a second"

Wait what was going on? It was still a blur in my head, everything happened too quickly. One minute I am at the flat and now I am in what they call a recording studio. "Um...what is going on?" I questioned but he had already left the room by this point. "Etto, Len are you there?"

BOOM

"Testing testing, Miku-chan can you hear us" Len's voice echoed around the room, I kept turning but I couldn't see him.

"LEN! WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted so loud that I hurt my own ears, the ringing was there but I could still make out a slight tapping noise.

"Miku-chan, don't worry this is just a recording place...go up to the microphone and sing" He made it sound so simple and easy but what...microphone. A small metal pole came out of the floor, is that it? So this is a microphone, I tapped it and a loud noise filled the room.

"Sing, sing what, into this" I mumbled, I froze in my current position. It was just the microphone and me, wait what is this. A fuzzy image began to form in my mind. A song, one that means a lot to me, my song. I got lost in the moment and started to sing a song. A long I sang long ago, 'Hoshi no Kakera'.

_**Minamo ni yureru komorebi no naka**_

_**zutto kangaete ita no**_

_**Setsunai kimochi afurete**_

_**itooshisa ga michiru.**_

_**Hoho o naderu yawarakana kaze ga**_

_**sotto yorisotte kureru**_

_**Omoi o tsugeru yuuki o atsume**_

_**sora o miagete kotoba o tsumuide.**_

_**Akaneiro shita kumo no kyanbasu**_

_**efude de egaky hikari no kiseki**_

_**kokori ni himeta omoi o nosete**_

_**tsutaete hoshii anata e no messeeji.**_

_**Niji no kakehashi kibou no michi o**_

_**narande aruku yume o mite ita.**_

_**Sora ni kagayaku hoshi no kakera**_

_**atsumete tsukuru hikari no yubiwa**_

_**towa no yakusoku negai o komete**_

_**uketomete hoshii anata e no kimochi o**_

_**Kono omoi o...**_

_**Kono omoi o...**_

As the moment fades into a memory I lift my head, I twist around to see if anyone entered the room while I was stuck in my singing fantasy but by the looks of it no-one entered. The door clicked open and I ran towards it, swinging the door open I see Len staring into nothing, speechless. Shaking him, over and over again until I got his attention.

"Miku-chan, that was beautiful" He smiled, I felt a warm feeling building up inside. Joy.

"Thank you Len" I grinned back, knowing that I look slightly stupid...so what now,was that it?

Len guided me towards the producer who was talking to Kaito about something (Meiko had passed out already from drinking too much, it was only 10.00 am how is that possible, well better not think about it too hard).

"Miku,I want you to lead a new race of idols" The producer reached his hand out. "It will be a group of virtual idols, a new era of music"

Len nudged my back, pushing me to take the producers hand. I slowly extend my hand and let out a small "Yes"

"You will be the idol that started the journey, Hatsune Miku" He explained "From today you will be the leader of the Vocaloids"

WHAT?! I have only just gotten here and he came out with that. "Len, I can't, it's too soon"

"Miku-chan, I want you to lead us to success, so far we haven't been too popular,please" He said, he appeared worried, I didn't want to see him like that.

"Sure I will take it, the job offer"

**Author's note: Song lyrics can be found at **


	6. Chapter 6

So it has been a week now since I somehow auditioned for the Vocaloid program in that studio, it all seems like it didn't happen though. However my true purpose here is still unknown, just who or what am I. I feel like Len and Kaito are hiding something, something that they know yet still refuse to tell me. Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm still stuck living with these two, I found out that I would have to earn some 'money' to get my own flat. So I have decided to work in a local store, Kaito recommended me and my first day is sometime next week, it may just be a trial but it's a start.

"Miku, you up?" Len called from the room next door, Len let me have his room just until I managed to save up. He is currently sleeping on an old mattress Meiko lent them, at the moment there are very few people living here in this area. The flats are pretty much empty due to the fact that they cost so much to even rent, I have considered to question Len and Kaito on how they actually managed to afford it but that is for another time.

"Yeah, just coming" I yelled back. I rolled out of Len's bed and got some clothes ready, ever since I got here my clothes supply was limited, I borrows some of the twin's clothes for a little bit but Rin's was way too tight around the chest and Len's were so tight in certain places I couldn't wear them. So I borrowed some of Meiko's, even though they are extremely big on me. Meiko has such an adult figure it's not surprising a girl like me couldn't fit properly in them.

I burst out the door to see Rin snacking on a couple of orange and Meiko free-loading out of the fridge, like a wild beast looking for food however in Meiko's case its alcohol. "Morning everyone" I grinned, placing myself on the sofa next to Len who had already started eating. "So Len, what are you doing today?"

"Eh, well...I have an appointment with the manager about a new song, I actually heard it might be a duet. Then I have work in a local manga store until about 6 tonight so I won't be home until late" He explained, he looked slightly disappointed but even so he knew that he had to do this.

"Oh, really...I thought we might have time to hang out a bit but I guess that isn't possible" I sighed, Kaito gave me a plate of pancakes. They were so warm on by knees, the heat escapes through the plate, and I grab my fork and take one big mouthful. I was in paradise. It was so sweet, the texture and the flavour are perfect. Seriously, no-one can beat Kaito when it comes to either his extremely deep voice or his ability to cook amazing pancakes.

"Thank you for the meal, Kaito" Finishing the meal in less than a minute is probably a new record. Every day that I have been officially staying here Kaito has cooked me pancakes, sweet delicious pancakes that melt in your mouth.

"You're welcome Miku, you going out?" Kaito asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to look around some of the local shops in the area, just so I get used to the place that I will be staying in." Grabbing my coat I exited the flat and headed towards a small park Len showed me to a few days ago. I sat on a petite bench, watching loads of children walk by that was when I noticed her. She was a young girl who was preforming across the road, her lilac hair is making her stand out so much.

"I wonder who that is" I mumbled to myself, heading towards the girl. She was attempting to play a guitar but you can see it isn't her strong point, but her voice was so grown up. It was like a butterfly, it flows beautifully. The passion and pain in every note is clear however she isn't getting anywhere. No-one is paying attention. She flicked her hood down to reveal a bright red face, she had obviously been working for a while.

Once she had finished her song, she took a great deep breath and I started to clap. I think she deserves it, her voice is beautiful.

"What's your name?" I questioned the girl who was grabbing a bottle of water. "Your voice, it's beautiful."

"Wow I have a fan" She said, grinning at me. "The name is Yukari, Yuzuki Yukari"

"That's a wonderful name, my name is Miku...Hatsune Miku"


End file.
